The Way it Should Be Ed & Leighton
by GGirl-CB4BW
Summary: One of my early fics! A three-shot about our favourite Gossip Girl couple Ed and Leighton...AU of course! Can they resist eachother? With references to the filming of some episodes. Go behind the scenes with this off set romance. They are inevitable!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is something totally different to the fan fiction i've posted before. I promised myself that i wouldn't write anything else because it takes up too much of my time, especially since im supposed to be working! But i couldn't resist!  
This is fan fiction about the real life actors, mainly Leighton and Ed. I hope you think it's ok, it will of course be quite unrealistic...**

* * *

  
**SETTING THE SCENE:**

**_So the setting is real life events surrounding the filming of Gossip Girl Season 1, they have filmed up to "A thin line between Chuck and Nate".  
So from here onwards everything written is based on the real actors etc, but is still FICTION. Obviously some things will be fact but only by chance.  
The cast members are already best friends so they get along really well, Chace and Ed are living together, most of the other actors live in apartments not too far away from each other.  
Sebastian Stan, who guest appeared a couple of episodes ago, has been keeping in touch with a few of the cast, particularly Leighton, who the other cast members believe he has a thing for.  
Blake and Penn are dating, they have only been together almost a month.  
Ed Westwick has just recently broken up with his girlfriend, apparently because their long distant relationship wasn't working, she was in England and he was working in New York for Gossip Girl.  
They have just finished filming the last scene for the episode (A thin line...) and are in their trailers preparing to go home._**

Ed and Chace are outside Leighton's trailer, they usually give her a ride home because she lives near their house.

Ed bangs on the trailer door.

Ed (E): Come on Leighton, aint got all day!

Leighton opens her door and hands her bag over to Ed. He takes it, whilst also holding his own.

Leighton (L) : Thanks for waiting guys, sorry for taking so long.  
Chace (C) : Lets go.

They walk to the car park.

L: Today went on for like forever! It's gonna be such an intense episode! I cant wait to see it!  
C: Yeh, it was great...."Rode hard and put away wet!"

Leighton nudges him and they all laugh.

L: Shut up! that was evil! Why did they have to make Chuck say that to her!  
E: It was hilarious!  
L: No! poor Blair!  
C: All those Chuck-Blair fans are going to hate Chuck when they see it!  
L: I know! aaaw! I felt her pain! The fans will go crazy!  
C: I dont see why they love Blair with Chuck so much, personally Nate was so perfect for her!  
E: Oi! What's wrong with Chuck? He makes her blood boil.

They laugh.

L: I dunno, i think she'd be ok with either of them...but todays episode is going to make a lot of fans sad!  
C: Well they'll have to wait a long time for a Chuck- Blair get together, thats if it even happens!  
E: Well we know whats coming up, have you been reading your scripts for the next three episodes?  
L: Oh can we not talk about Gossip Girl, if you keep talking about it it'll start to bore me!!  
C: Ye.....so anyway....has Seb been in touch?  
L: What..? With me?  
C: Well who else...  
L: (gets embarrassed) Ummm...no.  
C: guess that means he has?  
L: Ok i know what your going to think, but it's not like that! I swear...we're just friends...like you guys! And he doesnt always contact me....  
C: uhuh..?  
L: He only wanted to know what days i....we were working..because he wanted to come to the set to visit us.  
C: To visit you...  
L: No! all of us...its nice of him to keep in touch with us.  
C: only for you.  
L: (nudges him) stop it! (walks over to Ed's side) Ed! tell him to stop!!  
E: Chace....leave her alone....im sure he ain't interested in her anyway...he knows she can do better.  
L: ...well there's nothing wrong with him....im just saying he ain't interested.  
C: Ok...denial....everyone knows it. He wants you Leighton...it's just a matter of time before he asks you out.  
L: He wont....and even if he did....whats the big deal....he's a nice guy.  
E: Just not your type though.  
L: But you guys dont even know him....he's really nice and he's so kind.  
E: He's boring....and has no sense of humour...you share nothing in common with him....he'd bore you, believe me.  
L: Aaah your evil! He's really nice when you get to know him! I thought you guys liked him!  
C: Ye he's great....good luck.

They continue talking and are on their way home. They drop Leighton off and Chace and Ed return to their own house.  
Later, on the set for filming "Woman on the Verge".

Sebastian Stan is at the studio, visiting the cast members.

On set, Blake, Chace, Taylor, Jessica, Penn and Leighton (and others, extras, crew etc.)

C: Hey i saw Seb as i was coming to the set, he was looking for everyone.  
Blake (B): Aaaw whats Seb doing here? Let me guess.....Leighton..?  
L: Hey dont! seriously stop teasing me! You lot make it so obvious (just then Seb walks in)  
Seb: Hey guys hows it going!  
They all greet him.  
Ed arrives.

E: Morning all....(sees Seb) Oh...hey what brings you here (looks quickly at Leighton)  
They shake hands  
S: I was in town, i thought i'd come down just to say hi to everyone.  
C: cool, you can watch us in filming, we're on the penultimate episode so im sure you'll like it!  
S: Ye i was speaking to Alan (made up name for one of the directors) he said i could stay for some of the initial filming but the rest would be top secret!  
E: Well understandable...you have to be a cast member to stay on set throughout.  
S: ummmm...yeh i know.  
L: Well you can hang out at the trailer park later.....  
S: (turns to Leighton, the others are now preoccupied with other things and seb and Leighton are talking alone, with Ed and Chace nearby) Sure thanks....so did you get my text yesterday...you didnt reply.  
L: Ummm ye i had an early night. i saw the text in the morning. i knew you'd be coming here so i decided not to reply.  
S: Cool...its fine....so....hows work treating you?  
L: Its great fun you know! It always is....you know how much i love working here!  
S: Ye...so what time do you finish?

Chace is wandering close by, Ed is also nearby and can hear their conversation.

L: I dunno, we're scheduled to finish at around 3pm today....why...  
S: I ....ummm was just...(interrupted)  
C: Oh just ask her out already!  
S: What....umm(gets embarrassed, so does Leighton)  
C: Well go on....Seb come on we all know you guys are like....in to each other....  
E: Hey....dont push them to do something they dont want to do...they're just friends....like all of us.  
S: (looks to Leighton) Actually....ummm...i did kinda want to....ask you out...tonight...will you...?  
L: (gets embarrassed and blushes) Ummm...sure....(nodding and smiling) I'd like that....  
C: (looks to the sky) Hallelujah! (pats Seb on the back) Now you can finally stop tip toeing around and get on with it!

Chace walks away and Seb and Leighton carry on talking, Seb is flirting and is standing very close to her, occasionally touching and putting his arm around her, while she giggles and reciprocates his advances.  
Ed is still standing nearby and watches them from the corner of his eyes. He doesn't like Seb, He doesn't trust him. He obviously thinks Leighton can do better and is worried that Seb might just be using Leighton. Ed is protective over Leighton because she once told him that she can attached too easily in relationships and gets very hurt if a boyfriend breaks up with her for an unconvincing reason, i.e. she hates getting used.  
Ed walks off leaving Leighton and Seb talking alone.

Around a month later, Leighton and Sebastian Stan are officially dating.  
The Gossip Girl cast are on the first day of filming for the season finale, they have four more days of filming left for the season. Most of them are planning their holidays for the break before filming for season 2 begins.

Ed and Leighton have just filmed their first scene where they wake up in Blair's bed and she throws Chuck out.

They are returning to the trailer park to get changed into their wedding costumes and to get their make up done.

Ed is walking with Leighton. Leighton is holding onto Eds arm as they walk and she is wearing his jacket because she was feeling cold.

L: I cant believe the years nearly over!  
E: It's August.  
L: No, I mean our year, the season...  
E: I know...ye...time just flies by.....  
L: It feels like not so long ago that we were all getting to know each other!  
E: Really? I feel like i've known you like...for ever. (he looks at her)  
L: Aaaaw really? Thats soooo sweet Ed...your a darling! (she gives him a big smile)  
E: It is kinda crap that its over though....well not over but theres going to be a long wait where we wont see each other...like all of us...together.  
L: I know...we're all going to be doing our own thing for the holidays.  
E: What are you doing for the holiday?  
L: I dont know...i was going to go home to visit my family and then go somewhere with them....actually i was thinking of taking Seb with me...that way he could meet my family and stuff.  
E: Do you really think thats necessary....i mean you hardly know him.  
L: (laughs) of course i know him! he's my boyfriend now...thats what couples do...they meet each others families..?  
E: Ye but...you've beeen going out like for 5 minutes...isn't it a bit early to take him to meet the parents.  
L: it's been 6 weeks actually  
E: 5 weeks would be more accurate.  
L: (gives him a weird look) Really? Well same difference! I think it would be nice if he met my family...you've met my family!  
E: Ye and the loved me. (they laugh)  
L: Everyone loves you...your too cute! (pinches his cheeks)  
E: I dont think they'd approve of Seb...he's not cute.  
L: (laughs) oi! thats my boy friend your talking about! and he is cute! he's gorgeous!  
E: You only thought that after you started dating him!  
L: Thats not true! i've always thought he was hot!

They arrive at the trailer park and are approached by crew members telling them where they need to go and what they need to do...they say bye to each ther and then go to their own sites to get ready.

Later that day. Chace and Chuck invite the cast for a celebratory party at his and Ed's house just to celebrate the end of the season.

Attenders include  
Ed, Chace, Leighton, Blake, Penn, Taylor, Jessica and others. mainly the younger members of the cast and crew.

There is a lot of music, with Ed doing some solos just for fun. They are all drinking and eating. Leighton and Blake are also joining in with the singing, until a karaoke begins with most of the people joining in.

it gets late and people start leaving until only the main cast members are left. Chace, Ed (cuz it's their house!) Blake, Penn and Leighton.

They are all sitting and drinking. They are pretty tipsy but not totally drunk!

B: So guys have you planned your vacation yet? Im going out of the city...got some stuff to do for the new movie.  
P: Oh ye...the sisterhood of the what..?  
L: Travelling pants! (they all giggle)  
E: I might go to England....visit the family and that.  
L: What about you Chace?  
C: I dunno....still deciding...what about you and lover boy?  
L: (giggles) hmmm...none of your business!  
B: Oh go on tell us!  
L: (giggles again) Actually he's got commitments....he's on another show too....so he'll be busy....so i might not go anywhere....or if i do i'll do my own thing....with out him.  
C: Well if i decide to stay you can hang out with me!  
L: I dunno....i really wanted to go somewhere this break...filming has tired me out so much! I need a holiday! Blake im coming with you!  
B: You really wanna come with me? ive got stuff do to for my film...you'll get bored!  
L: Pleeease....take me with you! i'll hide in your suitcase! (she giggles and has some more drink)  
B: Why dont you go to England with Ed....he can take you to London!  
Ed looks over at Leighton almost startled...waiting to see what she'll say.  
L: No, he wont wanna take me...he's going to see his family....Penn what about you where are you going?  
E: Actually i dont mind.  
She looks at Ed...everyone is quiet for a moment.  
E: Well only if you want to....it's not like....im going to be staying with my family.  
L: Then where will you stay?  
E: Anywhere...a hotel...in London.  
L: And you dont mind taking me? I was just kidding....i dont mind staying in NYC...i was just joking with Blake...  
E: No really, you can come with me....it'll be fun...you'll love London. I'll take you on a tour of the whole country.  
L: (she smiles and gets excited) Wow! cool so im going to England! (she shouts aloud) Leighton Meester is going to London! (she looks to Chace) Why dont you come with us?  
C: Nah, i've been before a few times....i might go somewhere else...im sure you two will have fun.

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

**_Its the final day of filming. The GG gang are filming the last few of the wedding scenes and the atmosphere is really good but emotional as the cast know it's their last day together before their holidays.  
They have just filmed Chuck's wedding speech and are taking their lunch break._**

Leighton and Ed have eaten their lunch and are standing around on set talking.

L: Hey let me know if you see Seb, he said he was coming today but he's not here yet.  
E: Ever heard of a phone...you can use it to contact someone to find out where they are.  
L: (laughs) Well i dont have it with me do I! its in my locker.  
E: So i think you really bruised me when Blair kicked Chuck for that scene.  
L: Really! Let me see...(she looks down at his leg as he lifts up his trouser leg)  
E: Is it bruised? You kicked me hard!  
L: No its not...and i didnt even kick you hard! but even if i did i had to make it look realistic didnt i?!  
E: Not that realistic! Not as realistic as im going to make our kiss look!  
L: Blair and Chuck's kiss...well that would have to be realistic...wouldn't want to disappoint the fans!  
E: Im going to bite your tongue!  
L: (she nudges him) No! you wouldn't! I'll scream!  
E: (they laugh) ill make it really sloppy.  
L: Ed you cant! its supposed to be romantic!  
E: Its Blair and Chuck...romantic comes with the territory.  
L: Exactly so dont ruin the kiss!  
E: Obviously i wont ruin it for the final take, but before that i'll bite you.  
L: (she shoves him again as he just laughs, she twists his arm) No! I'm not gonna talk to you!  
E: You have to...your coming to England with me remember!  
L: (she stops twisting his arm) Oh....about that....im not sure i was serious about it...  
E: What do you mean....you dont want to come?  
L: No, it's not that i dont want to....im just not sure if i can...  
E: Oh....ok....well that's fine....dont worry about it...it would've been fun though.  
L: I know! I would like to come...  
E: Then whats stopping you?  
L: Im....not so sure that Seb would like it.  
E: Oh....so boyfriend dictates what you do then?  
L: No.  
E: Then...  
L: (short silence) Fine....i'll come....but book the tickets fast before i change my mind!  
E: Ok i cant book them now so you cant change your mind after i bite your tongue! (they start play fighting again)  
L: Ed No! I'll kick you and break your leg if you bite me! It hurts if your tongue gets bitten!  
E: Well you started it! You kicked me first!  
L: Well i misjudged the force of my kick i apologise!  
E: Fine then you can massage my leg instead.  
L: What..in public? No way!  
E: Later.  
L: promise not to bite me.  
E: (he leans his head towards her) I promise (he then snaps his mouth to mimic a bite and they both laugh) I'll give you the best kiss you've ever had!

They continue talking until they are ushered back on set to resume filming.  
When they do finally film the Chuck/Blair kiss scene, Ed keeps his promise, he does indeed deliver one of the best kisses Chuck/Blair fans have seen!  
after the kiss when the director cuts, Ed again snaps his mouth in Leighton's face to mimic a bite and they both have a laughing fit, everyone is baffled as to what they are laughing at but they dont tell anyone...

Later that day.  
Everyone is saying their final goodbyes.  
They are at the trailer parks and everyone has their things ready to go.  
Leighton sees Sebastian approaching, she shouts his name and he walks over to her, everyone else is also standing there.

L: Omg! Seb what happened! Your so late! (they hug and he kisses her on her cheek)  
S: Hey babe, im sorry, i got caught up in traffic and then ive been trying to get in but security wouldn't let me.  
E: (sarcastically) Im surprised they didnt recognise you as an actor...  
S: Ummm...(isnt sure whether that was an insult or not) Ye whatever...Leigh im sorry, i would have been here earlier if i could have (he kisses her on the lips)  
L: It's ok...we're all getting ready to leave now...(she turns to the other one by one to say goodbye...she turns to Ed) Hey....ummm i guess i'll speak to you later then..  
E: Ye...i'll let you know what happens with the tickets (he purposely says that loud enough for everyone to hear)  
L: (she gives him a look to say shut up! Then whispers) Ed!  
S: tickets for what?  
E: oh you haven't told him? Sorry for opening my mouth!  
L: (grabs sebs arm an drags him away) ok Ed thanks ill take it from here!  
S: tickets?  
L: ummm well basically i wanted to go to London and coincidently Ed is going there for the holidays...so he said he'd take me...its the perfect opportunity...ive always wanted to go there! You dont mind do you?  
S: ummm i dont know, i thought we could...spend the holidays together.  
L: i thought you said you were going to be busy?  
S: well i would have had days off.  
L: aaw im really sorry...i should have asked you first. (she cuddles him) we can do something special when i get back. Ok?

**A Week Later.**

Ed and Leighton have began their journey to England. Leighton insisted that she didnt mind staying at his family's home instead of at a hotel so they decide to go to Stevenage, Hertfordshire to Ed's family home, where his parents and younger 19 year old brother live. He also has an older brother who is married and lives in his own house. _(these facts are not entirely true!)_

They finally arrive at Stanstead airport. They are dressed very casually with big sun glasses and hoodies in an attempt not to get recognised.  
Luckily they dont!

Once they arrive 'home' later that day, they are greeted by Eds family. They eventually have dinner and chat, with Ed's parents telling Leighton embarrassing stories about Ed's childhood.  
They eventually decide to go to bed after planning what to do and where to go over the next few days.

**Another week later.**

Ed's mother has volunteered to take Leighton shopping for the day while the boys have...a boys day out.  
Its the evening and Ed's mother (i should really use her name...Carole) is watching telly with Leighton.  
C: so, what do you think of my boy then? He's a real catch dont you think?  
L: (she looks away and giggles) im sure he is...umm we're good friends, hes a great guy.  
C: oh, yes he said you were in a relationship with someone.  
L: umm yeh, i am. His name is Sebastian.  
C: So is this boy nice then?  
L: ye, he's great. And he really likes me. He's cute, funny, kind and charming!  
C: but he cant be as charming as my Ed.  
L: (she smiles) aaw, well every mother thinks her child is better than everyone else!  
C: i didn't say he was better than everyone else, just that he would be better than anyone you'll meet in your lifetime. (they both smile, Leighton is slightly confused), he thinks very highly of you. (Leighton smiles) when he lived here, he had! this girlfriend, he would never bring her home, he would never bring any of his friends home, other than his band mates. He likes to keep his family separate to his social life. Thats why i was surprised that he was bringing you on this trip home.  
L: umm...well we were going to stay at a hotel at first...  
C: well im glad i got to meet you, and you're welcome here anytime. You obviously mean a lot to him.  
L: (gets embarrassed) really? We've not known each other very long.  
C: well my husband and i only knew each other for 3 months before we were sure we were in love so im sure the year that you've known Ed is enough for you to become good friends!  
L: (smiles) i guess. Well we're a tight bunch, me, Ed and the others, we do spend a lot of time together.  
Just then the front door is slammed open and Ed and his brother, Jess, are heard coming in, shouting and arguing.  
Carole walks to where the boys are standing, Leighton follows.  
C: oi, hey cut it out! (she sees blood on Eds clothes, he is holding tissue to his face covered in blood) oh my lord! Ed what happened?  
J: it was a fight.  
C: oh lord, Ed cant you stay out of trouble! Let me see your face!  
E: it weren't my fault ok! I was sticking up for him!  
J: i never asked you to!  
E: oh so you expected me to stand there and watch you get battered?!  
C: oh just look at your face Edward! Leighton there's a fist aid in that pantry, could you fetch it please darling?  
L: sure.  
J: look, so what you beat him up anyway what difference does it make if you got hurt in the process?!  
E: (shoves jess) well maybe next time you can join in rather than standing there!  
C: Ed what kind of an example are you setting?!  
E: he needs to learn how to defend himself!  
(Leighton returns)  
C: and you need to learn how to stay out of trouble! Hold your chin up.  
E: (laughs) i dont believe this, i was bloody defending him how can you give me grief over that! You know what just forget it. Its late, im tired and im going to bed! (storms off up the stairs angrily)  
J: at least let mum check out if you broke your nose.  
E: FUCK OFF!  
J: (to the girls) whoa ok, he sounds pretty pissed off! My job here is done!  
L: umm is he going to be ok? Maybe i should take the fist aid kit and see if he's ok?  
C: im not so sure, he was very angry...you could go if you want. Take this (hands the kit to her)

Leighton heads upstairs. Ed is already in bed under the covers wearing only his boxer shorts. He is still holding tissue to his nose. She turns on his bedside lamp and sits on his bed.

L: sit up. Let me see.

She takes the tissue out of his hand and he eventually sits up, watching her the whole time. She smiles at him.

L: i come in peace (she giggles, he forces a smile)

She takes some cotton wool and uses antiseptic to clean his wound carefully as he grits his teeth to hide the stinging pain.

L: im sorry i know it probably hurts, but i have to clean it, it could get infected otherwise.  
E: it doesnt hurt.

But of course, it did hurt, he just wanted to seem tough in front of her.  
He watched her as she put pressure on his nose to stop the bleeding. He was glad that she was there. Just to comfort him, make him feel better. After the blood stopped she wiped his face clean again and cleared away the mess. He laid back down in his bed. She thought she'd let him sleep, he'd clearly had a bad day.  
She gave him a kiss on his forehead.

L: goodnight...i'll see you tomorrow.  
E: ...dont go....stay. (he takes hold of her arm and moves onto one end of his bed, indicating for her to join him)

She knew he probably just needed some comfort, a hug maybe. She smiled and slid under his covers and into his arms. It was warm, nice, they both felt good.

E: im sorry for getting angry in front of you downstairs.  
L: its fine, there's nothing wrong with showing your emotions.  
E: i dont usually get into fights, ive grown up from that...this was a one off.  
L: i know...like you said...you were just protecting your brother.  
E: exactly...and i would do anything to protect the people i care about.  
L: are you in any pain? Remember i still owe you a massage!  
E: oh yeah...that will definitely cheer me up!

They giggle, Leighton sits up on the bed on top of his thighs.

L: what do you want me to massage...and no where rude! !  
E: oh! Whats the point then! (they laugh)  
L: Ed! Seriously now, Where?  
E: ok...my back.

He turns over and she sits on the bed to his side. She begins to massage his back. He starts to make weird noises, like groans and moans, just to annoy her.

L: Ed! Sssh! What are you doing!  
He carries on moaning.  
L: Ed! Everyone can probably hear you!  
E: i know. (he laughs)  
L: it sounds like your making sex noises! Shut up!  
E: (he laughs) thats the whole point!  
L: no! Your mad! I wont carry on unless you stop it!  
E: fine! Ill stop enjoying it then!  
L: you were enjoying it?  
She climbs on top of him and continues to massage him.  
E: yep. Arent you?  
L: its just a massage Ed.  
He doesnt respond.

**Around 15 mins later.**

E: hey... You can stop now... You must be tired.  
She gets off him and he turns around.  
E: come here...(she lies back down and moves towards him.) your hands must be tired (he holds and kisses her hands) i owe you a massage now.  
L: not tonight.  
E: another time then?

They smile at each other and then just look at each other for a while.

E: Thanks...for being here...my day hasn't been that bad after all.  
L: (she smiles) im glad your ok...

Ed leans his head towards her. His lips are almost touching hers...their eyes locked. She can feel his warm breath teasing her lips...then she suddenly remembers...Seb.  
She looks away...manoeuvres slightly away from him...he also turns away. He was close..but not close enough...

E: you should probably turn off the lamp.

She obliges.

After a few minutes or so he cant resist but to at least hold her. He takes his chances and moves towards her, puts his arm over her. She was waiting for him to do this. She turned towards him and hugged him back as he wrapped his legs around her and kissed her shoulder and then her neck, but he didnt dare risk going any further than that, so he just held her, grateful that she was there. With him.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**PART 3**

It's been around 2 weeks since Ed and Leighton's month holiday in England, (they got back to NYC 2 weeks ago)  
At Leighton's apartment. Her and Seb are hanging out.  
They are watching a DVD on the TV, Seb is cuddled up to her and is being very affectionate...Leighton isn't able to concentrate on the movie...every time there is a love scene in the movie, Seb gets more touchy with her whilst all she can think about is Ed.  
The movie finally finishes, Seb begins to kiss her and she forces herself to allow it and kiss him back. They continue to kiss until Seb attempts to remove her clothes, which prompts her to move away.

S: Whats wrong?  
L: ummm (sits up properly) nothing....im just....not in the mood...  
S: (moves closer to her again and strokes her arm) Hey....its been a long time....since we...(kisses her shoulder)  
L: I know....im just tired....  
S: come on babe....(kisses her on the lips, just a smooch) it'll be fun.  
L: No....(gets up) look i would love for you to stay honey but ive got to get to bed....i've got to go to Blake's Movie Premier remember?  
S: That's tomorrow?  
L: Yeh, you should go home...we can get together another time ok...(she touches his face and smiles)  
S: Why dont i come with you?  
L: To the premier?  
S: Yeh, we can go together?  
L: Ummm actually i've already agreed with the others to go with them as a group...i hope you dont mind...i know how understanding you are so i knew you wouldn't mind (she smiles)  
S: Oh...okay...yeh of course i dont mind...we can hook up after that because im going out of town the day after tomorrow for a while so i definitely want to see you before then...how about it?  
L: Aaaw babe im so sorry...i cant....we've already arranged a party kind of thing at Chace and Ed's house after the premier! It's going to be like a sleep over...cuz they wanted to get really drunk and have lots of fun....(interupted)  
S: Well maybe i could at least join you for that...it sounds like fun.  
L: (realises that she cant keep saying no to him...) Ummm..well i guess you could....im sure the guys wont mind. (she forces a smile)  
S: Great! I cant wait....so when is it then.  
L: i'll just text you all the details tomorrow.  
S: Great...i wont miss it!  
They kiss.  
L: You should go now i wanna get to bed.

They say goodbye and Seb leaves.  
She regrets inviting him to the after party because she kind of liked the idea of being there without her boyfriend because it would mean she could spend time with Ed. Ever since the holiday in England, things were a little different with Ed. It was better, they were closer, they would constantly be in touch with each other over the phone, but it was just friendly. They were only friends, but now there was some sort of chemistry between them. They would flirt more, he would call her late at night and they would talk for hours about random things, he was really crude and funny and she loved talking to him. He was so complementary of her and he made her feel so comfortable and confident in being herself. Even if she'd had a bad day...speaking to him over the phone was never an annoyance...it made her feel better. No matter how late at night she called him he would never say no. Deep down she knew that this new found closeness to Ed had made her and Seb drift further apart. She felt guilty but she didnt think it was her fault. it was just something natural that was happening. Her and Seb weren't working as well as they had both hoped. He was making a lot of effort but he knew somehting wasn't right. He knew she was losing interest and she knew that she had to start making more of an effort. She had to show her commitment to Seb, he was her boyfriend. But she she couldn't help but be distracted by Ed. Hopefully it was just something temporary.

At the premier for "The Sisterhood of The Travelling Pants 2".

Gossip Girl cast members have decided to go together as a group. Minus Blake who is attending with her Movie co-stars and will be hooking up with the GG cast for the after party at Chace and Ed's house later.  
They get out of the limousine and walk down the red carpet, fans are taking photos and journalists try to steal interviews...

On their way to their seats...Chace, Penn and Jessica are walking together...Leighton and Ed are walking closely behind talking.

E: So...your looking pretty hot tonight.  
L: (blushes and giggles) You dont look too bad yourself.  
E: So how was last night....with the boyfriend?

Leighton had mentioned that Seb came round the night before on their way to the premier while she was telling them that she'd invited Seb to the after party.

L: It was ok. we watched a movie and stuff.  
E: And stuff...?  
L: Yeh...nothing.  
E: So you only watched the movie?  
L: Then he left. I told him i wanted an early night.  
E: Ok...i was gonna call you....just to ask you if you were still coming tonight...but i got caught up in booze shopping with Chace.  
L: Ye im still coming you know i wouldnt miss it...  
E: Ye...and i see your bringing a guest.  
L: Yep...he is my boyfriend you know.  
E: I know...it's cool. he's an alright kinda guy.  
L: Well......i do know someone better....(they gaze at each other and smile)

They arrive at their seats and sit down.  
A few hours later the premier is over and they prepare to leave.  
Leighton has contacted Seb who is making his way to Ed's house.

Later...

Once everyone is at the after party they begin getting stuck into the food, booze music and messing around!  
Chace is very clear that who ever sleeps over will have to help clean up the house the next day!  
they play silly party games just for the fun of it and do some kareoke too.  
The Gossip Girl cast are not the only people at the party, there are various other people too, such as people they met at the premier and other friends and friends of friends...!  
Even though Seb is there Leighton and Ed have not been able to keep their eyes off each other. Ed sometimes make sarcastic passing remarks to Leighton about the fact that having Seb at the party was a bad idea and other random remarks about how good she looks, or how to get rid of Seb!  
Ed has told Chace that this time he will not get too drunk just to keep everything in order and make sure nothing goes wrong...Leighton and Penn have also decided not to get drunk, just to make sure that there are at least a few sane people in the house!

Leighton has however actively encouraged Seb to get very wasted just so that she can have a peaceful night because she knows that when he gets drunk it's not long before he passes out and sleeps till the morning, getting her out of having to sleep with him tonight before he goes out of town! She knows she will be tired by the end of the night and the last thing she wants to do was sleep with him!

Penn: So how is this sleep over going to work Chace?  
C: Well there are only a couple of spare rooms up stairs, i know Blake wanted one...(he laughs) so your in for a great night Penn...and im guessing Leighton you and Seb can have one, im downstairs and Jessica is in my room. Ed wants to keep his room...he's really anal about anyone going in his room! And who ever else wants to stay over can just camp downstairs on the floor!  
E: Hey there's nothing wrong with me not wanting tresspassers! My room is personal!  
P: Why what have you got in there?  
E: A lot of personal stuff...my music stuff, my instruments...and a load of other stuff.  
C: His collection of poetry...which he reads to me endlessly (suddenly realises that what he has just said may be taken in the wrong way, he blushes)....i mean, only to ask if it sounds right...  
E: Hey dont diss my work....its priceless.  
L: You know, i dont mind camping down stairs...im sure Seb wouldn't mind either...we dont really need our own room.  
S: Why not...?  
L: Well just...we dont really need it...if someone else wants it they can have it...(she makes eye contact with Ed.)  
it was Leighton's way of telling Ed that she didnt want to sleep with Seb....for some reason she just wanted to assure him that she wasnt going to.  
C: Dont be silly....take the room...dont feel shy....have a good time.  
Leighton forces a smile and decides not to argue....she didnt want Seb to think she didnt want him.

Later on. They start playing truth or dare.

It's Ed's turn first.

P: Truth or Dare Ed?  
E: Urrrmmm...Dare.  
P: Dare?....anyone have a Dare for the Dare Devil.  
Drunk Stranger: cant you choose Truth? I want to know if your Gay or not! (They all laugh, Ed gets embarrassed)  
E: Geez....thats an old joke!  
P: Ok seeing as you have the first go....i'll give you an easy, straight forward dare...  
E: go on...  
P: Ok.....(he looks around) you see that chick there..(points to a girl standing in the distance) go up to her and snogg her face off!  
E: (He looks over to the girl and then back to Penn) ummm...(he then looks to Leighton who looks away from him) nah...think of something else...  
P: Why you afraid of being rejected?  
Drunken stranger: Or dont you swing that way? We hear you and Chace are an item...and you didnt deny it in that interview...on The View....in fact you kinda stumbled on that question! Your not hiding something are you!  
They all laugh.  
E: I just dont wanna kiss her...  
But that wans't entirley true...his mouth hadn't been touched by a woman for a long time...his lips were hungry for a kiss...but deep down he knew there was only one woman who could feed that hunger...and she was off limits. He looked at her...it was his way of assuring her that he wouldn't do it...he wasnt going to kiss another woman.  
P: Go on Ed....what's stopping you....you asked for a dare and i gave you an easy one....its just a bloody kiss...and you dont need to worry it wont be over the internet tomorrow...there are no cameras here!  
E: I said no.  
Leighton gets up as Ed watches on...  
L: Ye Ed go on....its just a kiss...not like it means anything...  
She watches him as she walks out of the room...leaving the room...it was her way of saying...dont worry Ed just do the dare and kiss the girl i dont mind.

5 minutes later...Leighton is in the kitchen putting herself a glass of water.  
Ed comes up behind her.

E: Hey.  
L: (she smiles) Hey.  
E: I didn't kiss her.......just so you know.  
He then walks away and back into the lounge...she follows him in, the others are still playing truth or dare.

Much Much Later...

The party is almost over....only because either people are too drunk to carry on or too tired. Many have decided to go to bed. Ed, Penn and Blake are doing a bit of cleaning up before they all go to bed. Leighton has helped Seb up to their room and both go to bed also.

It's around 3.30 am. Everyone is sleeping.

Ed's room.

The light is off, it's pitch black. He hears someone come in to his room. he looks up but cant see who it is. All of a sudden he feels a hand over his mouth. its a womans hand. She then lets go and just as he is about to speak a word she puts her finger to his mouth to silence him. Her way of saying...Stay quiet.  
She then climbs up on top of him and strokes his face. She bends over him and kisses him on the lips. His suspicions are correct...it's Leighton.  
He kisses her back and they begin to kiss passionaltely as he grabs at her clothes to remove them. It isn't too difficult as she is only wearing a robe. It's not long before they are sweating and panting...they've been waiting for this moment for too long. all the tip toeing around each other...the looks, the glares...the flirting...the unspoken lust between them...every time they saw each other there was a chemistry that they both could never deny...but there was also a force field keeping them apart...in the darkness and the silence they could finally break that force field, they could finally release all that repressed passion...they could finally let go of reality...this wasn't gossip girl...there were no cameras or filming crew...no director to tell them what to do...this was just them...they were finally alone at last...they could do this on their own accord...they had kissed many times whilst acting...but that was like a different world to them....it wasn't them, it was Chuck and Blair...this was Ed and Leighton time...and it had been a long time coming...  
They begin to make love and all with out saying a word....it was better that they both pretended that this wasn't happening. She wouldn't feel guilty about Seb and he wouldn't feel guilty about taking her away from Seb. Even though they were so familiar to each other...this was something special...it exceeded all their expectations...eveytime he touched her she felt spasms throughout her body...his hand digging into her back...he would definately leave marks on her but she didnt care. it was all worth it...  
Ed at first thought he was dreaming...but nothing was more real to him than Leighton....she was his everything...he'd known it from the moment he'd first saw her...there was an infatuation he had for her...he always cared for her...he had always been attracted to her....but ever since that night in England when they'd almost kissed...that was the defining moment for him...after that he couldn't get his mind off of her... and now he finally got to make love to her....he had only imagined this in his wildest dreams...he never thought it would ever happen...........It felt like so long before it was all over...they were gasping for breath...it was like coming up after being immersed in water for too long...all your blood rushing to your head...the feeling of relief and undeniable satisfaction....but regret that it was over at all. They just lay there for a moment catching their breath before she leapt out of the bed and managed to recover her robe from the floor...she touched his face again...kissed him once on lips and then put her finger to his lips to remind him that this was their secret...they were never to mention it to anyone...not even each other.

The next morning.

Ed wakes up. in his bed alone. he looks at the time. it's almost 1pm. He climbs out of bed and goes to the bathroom. When he's done he goes down stairs to find the others cleaning up. They were almost done.

E: Where is everyone. (he stretches and yawns)  
Blake: We threw them out. we've been up since 11 cleaning up!  
Chace walks into the room with Leighton.  
C: Oh...sleeping beauty awakes! (they laugh. Leighton and Ed make eye contact while she laughs at Chace's joke)  
E: Well...what can i say...i had one hell of a night.  
C: What? A Good or bad night?  
E: ...The best night of my life...(He and leighton look at each other...she blushes and looks away)  
C: Well....glad you enjoyed the party...now help us clean up...

2 weeks later.  
Seb visits Leighton at her house. He has returned from his time away out of the city.

S: So...thanks for answering my calls and returning my texts.  
L: (looks gulty) I know....im sorry...i've just been busy lately...  
S: Let me guess...Gossip Girl.  
L: Well yeh....it is my job you know.  
S: Why do i get the feeling that your not .....i dunno...committed?  
L: To what?  
S: To....us...?  
L: (laughs it off) What? No! Of course i am....(she turns away and walks towards the kitchen) You want a drink?  
S: No...look can we sit and talk...for once...without you thinking of an excuse to get rid of me...

Leighton realises that he is serious so she sits down next to him.

S: Look...i've noticed that things haven't really hitted off for us....i feel as though....you aint interested  
L: What makes you think that...? (she begins feeling guilty...she did like him....there was just someone she liked better)  
S: Well....we hardly hang out....we dont do stuff that normal couples do...

She thinks back to last week...the normal things Seb was talking about....she did those things with someone else...Ed....  
She realised that this wasnt right...she wasnt that girl...the cheat....the liar...that wasn't her....it had to stop....she couldnt lead Seb on....he was right she wasnt into him...not anymore....there was no point hurting him by being dishonest and stringing him along.....it wasn't fair on her or Ed either...

L: Im so sorry seb...your right....i've been the worst girl friend ever...i cant keep treating you this way....it isn't right...  
S: So what does this mean...?  
L: Maybe i was never right for you....you deserve so much better...  
S: Thats what people usually say when they're breaking up with someone....(he looks at her and she looks away) is that what this is....? Is it over?  
L: (she looks up at him again) I ....im so sorry Seb....i really like you but....im not sure if it's as more than just as a friend....i dont want to string you along....hoping that one day you'll be the one...  
S: (he looks down) I knew something was wrong...but i ignored it...i thought that things might fall into place for us...  
L: (holds his hands) Im sorry Seb....maybe we just rushed into things....you're a great guy...but i dont know if i want this relationship...maybe we should just...give it up...  
S: Leighton....i wish things could have....worked...but maybe you're right....theres no point dragging this on if its not working for either of us.  
L: sure....and we can still be friends....no hard feelings...  
S: (he smiles)...yeh of course....id like that...(they hug)

2 days later.  
On set of Gossip Girl.  
Filming for Season 2 has begun.  
The cast are at the Hamptons...they have just been in a few "E Entertainment" interviews and are now on set to begin breifing over the new scripts.  
They do some rehearsals for the first few scenes of "Summer Kinda Wonderful", mainly involving Blake, Chace, Penn and Ed.  
After rehearsals the gang go to the buffet to pick up some lunch. Leighton hovers past Ed, he sees her walk by and follows her as she gives him a look over her shoulder. She sits down and he sits next to her.

L: Hey.  
E: Hey (they smile)  
L: Me and Seb broke up....just so you know...  
She then walks away and goes inside to join the others who are eating their lunch indoors leaving Ed to ponder what her intentions were....

End of the day.  
Leightons trailer. she is packing a few of her things...ready to go back to her hotel room.  
Someone knocks at her door. It's Ed. She smiles at him and lets him in.

E: So...hows it going...?  
L: (smiles) great....(he walks closer to her) You?  
E: Fabulous....(he plays with a strand of her hair) so...i hear that apparently there a some fan sites dedicated to us?  
L: Really? (she giggles)  
E: Ye... a lot of people out there think we make a magnificent couple...perfect in fact.  
L: Really...(she teases him) Well a lot of fans must be pretty crazy.  
E: You think? I reckon they have.....a legitimate conviction...  
L: (she blushes) maybe you and the fans have confused us with Blair and Chuck  
E: Actually there's a considerable fan base for Blair and Chuck too. They call them Chair...  
L: So what do they call us...?  
E: I dont know...maybe...Edton...Meestwick...there maybe endless combinations...(they laugh)  
L: Well at least the fans notice the chemistry.....its a shame we didnt...  
E: But we do now right...?  
L: (she smiles) I guess the fans must be right...they usually are....and im sure they'd love to see this...  
She kisses him....then wraps her arms around him as they kiss....  
E: I think....you owe me a massage...(they both giggle)  
He kisses her again....they continue to make out.......

**THE END**

* * *

**A.N.**

_**I know you might be thinking....is that it? and yes it is! I didnt want to drag out the last scene any more because it may have got boring! so i kept it short and sweet! (just incase your wondering...they obviously get together in the end!)**_

Also im so sorry for portraying Leighton as a cheat but this is FICTION and the pesonalities presented in this fan fiction DO NOT intend to reflect the TRUE personalities of the gossip girl cast, and it was only done for the sake of entertainment! Hope i haven't offended anyone, i know the real Leighton is an inspirational amazing and very talented person and is probably nothing like the character i have portrayed, in fact that goes for all the people in this fan fic!

xoxo  



End file.
